justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)
"Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)" von Fedez ist tanzbar in die PAL Version von Just Dance 2014. '' Dancer The dancer is a man. He starts off in a black suit and orange shirt underneath, with a blue tie and shoes. He looks like a government official. He then transforms into a red and green superhero outfit, ihe also has sunglasses and a necklace with the logo $, and stays like that for the rest of the song. Background At the start, when the dancer is in a suit, he stands in an area based off of Times Square, made out of a reflective material like glass or plastic. The background is in a general dark blue color, with buildings with electric billboards. When the dancer transforms into a superhero, the background changes into a scrolling star pattern of red, white, and green, corresponding with the colors on his costume. In the rapping part, the background turns into a gradient of dark blue, with blue neon lights (buildings) turning on and off like an equalizer. A crowd is cheering in front of the buildings. For the song, the background toggles through each phase, corresponding to the part in the song. Gold Moves There are 3 '''Gold Moves' in this routine, all of which are the same: All: 'Point your fingers to your chest. AlfonsoGM123.png|All Gold Moves Alfonsogm.gif|All Gold Moves ''in-game Appearances in Mashups Alfonso Signorini ''appears in the following Mashups: * [[It's My Birthday|''It's My Birthday]] '''(Suit Up!) * [[You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)|''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)]] '(Funny Guys) ' * [[Macarena|''Macarena]] '(Gentlemen) ' Captions Alfonso Singorini appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Super Crazy Shake Trivia *After Cercavo Amore, this is the second Italian song to be featured in the series. *This is also the third italian artist in the series, after [[Satisfaction (Isak Original Extended)|''Satisfaction (Isak Original Extended)]] and ''Cercavo Amore. It's followed by [[Boys (Summertime Love)|''Boys (Summertime Love)]]. *"I glutei" (buttocks), "f*ga" (p**sy), and "piscia" (piss) are censored. ''I glutei can still be briefly heard though. **This is the second song in the ''Just Dance'' series where a non-English song had to be censored, along with María from the same game. *At the end of the dance a female is walking by and the coach runs up to her. She resembles P1 of ''Can't Take My Eyes Off You''. * When in superhero form, the dancer looks similar to the second dancer from ''Safe And Sound''. *In the music video of the song, there is a gameplay from'' Jailhouse Rock by Elvis Presley from [[Just Dance 4|''Just Dance 4]]. *The PAL-M versions of Just Dance 2014 has two DLCs from NTSC version: ''Dançando'''' and [[The Other Side|''The Other Side]]. However, the NTSC hasn't the PAL exclusives such as this one and [[Danse (Pop Version)|''Danse (Pop Version)]]. **This also happened in Just Dance 4 with Diggin' in the Dirt.'' *There's a dancer card avatar that looks like the superhero, which is available for both regions. *The song is about Alfonso Signorini, an Italian TV host. * On the Dolphin Emulator for the Wii, when using the NTSC version of the game, players can access this song with hacks. * This is the first Fedez song in the series. * This is the first PAL exclusive to have a male coach; it is followed by Papaoutai. * Even though the Italian singer Elio (from the pop band Elio E Le Storie Tese) sings the intro and the chorus, he is not credited in any form in the game. This makes this song the first to include Elio in the series. * The dancer appears in all three all-male Mashups in Just Dance 2015. Gallery alfonso.jpg|Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) alfonso_cover@2x.jpg|Just Dance Now cover Screenshot 2014-10-11 17.31.36.png|The first dancer AlfonsoAvatar.png| Just Dance 2014 avatar 134.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar alfonsopictosprites.png|Pictograms alfonsoPALopener.png alfonsoPALmenu.png AlfonsoSigoriniBetaPicto1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram5.png|Beta Pictogram 5 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram6.png|Beta Pictogram 6 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram7.png|Beta Pictogram 7 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram8.png|Beta Pictogram 8 AlfonsoSignoriniBetaPictogram9.png|Beta Pictogram 9 Videos FEDEZ - ALFONSO SIGNORINI (EROE NAZIONALE) Prod. RESET! Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) - Just Dance 2014 Site Navigation en:Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:2010s Kategorie:Italienische Lieder Kategorie:Elektronische Tanzmusik Lieder Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:Rap-Elemente Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Männer Kategorie:Harte Lieder Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:PAL Exklusiv Kategorie:Region Exklusiv Kategorie:Arben Kapidani